Innovation The purpose of this study is to create a rigorous and population-based set of case study subjects admitted with an MI, collected prospectively over 2 years, along with a set of control subjects who have not had an MI. With degree and type of NSAID exposure being such a critical variable, we are proposing prospective subject collection, enabling more accurate recall of recently used NSAIDs as well as an accurate characterization of other known cardiac risk factors based on patient interviews and review of medical records. Urine and blood specimens will be collected on all study subjects. However, after initial processing the analyses of these specimens by the Molecular Profiling Core will be deliberately conducted as determined by the outputs of the other Cores, as described in the Overall Research Strategy, where other studies are intended as hypothesis generating, this study will be poised to be hypothesis testing, building the data and specimen capability to react quickly to the hypotheses emerging from other studies in this core and others.